


Nott in a Snowdrift

by Entwinedlove



Series: Twelve Days of Death Eater Xmas [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Frederick Nott is a sleazeball, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Frederick Nott takes something that doesn't belong to him; he gets punched for it (because Frederick Nott is a sleazeball.)





	Nott in a Snowdrift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Death Eater Express's 12 Days of Christmas  
> day 10 prompt: Christmas stockings and holly / "If you throw that snowball, it means war!" / "Can't I just have you for Christmas and we'll call it square?"
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/5g4IJvt.jpg)

The Slytherin common room was decked out with Christmas stockings and holly and Frederick Nott was lounging on a chaise staring at the dumb things. He should have gone home for the hols this year but didn't want to deal with his nosy mother. His twin, Eri, was bad enough.

What Fred wanted to do was put to use the knowledge he'd learned over the term, specifically the sex magic. He wanted to try out all sorts of things but he would start basic. He just needed a willing partner.

He thought about the girls in his circle of friends. Walburga and Lucretia Black were both beautiful but one only had eyes for Tom Riddle and the other seemed to think all boys were beneath her notice. There was Priscilla Parkinson... but her brother Presley was head boy and kept a close watch over his younger sister. Besides his sister, the only other girl in their circle and in their year was Calanthe Gray. She wasn't unattractive. He couldn't deny that she did it for him, but then again sometimes his sister could too, so that might not be the best measure.

Unfortunately, there was no one left to ask and he was randy.

Thankfully, Calanthe had stayed for the holiday. He'd seen her heading to her dorm room a few minutes ago, mumbling to herself about heading down to Hogsmeade for the extra shopping day they were allowed. He stood and went up to his dorm, donning his warmest cloak, gloves, and hat, and headed back out. He headed towards the Entrance Hall to wait for her.

She walked by him a few minutes later, her hands tucked into her pockets and a scarf covering most of her face. He turned and followed her out. He kept his distance, debating how he should approach her. They were Slytherins and he doubted she would appreciate his cunning if he asked her directly. He would need to engage her attention first.

He followed her through the bookshop, into the quills and parchment store, and even into Honeydukes where he also made a small purchase. It was on the way back that he paused long enough to gather a small pile of snowballs, using his wand to levitate them near his elbow. He threw one hard at the back of her head. It knocked her hat sideways and she turned around, rubbing the back of her head and fixing her hat while she tried to see who had attacked her.

When she spotted him she called out to him, "If you throw that snowball, it means war!"

He grinned and tossed another in her direction. He missed on purpose but it gave her a chance to gather her own. She had horrible aim and it wasn't until he had pelted her with five or six and she'd hit him with maybe two, that she was close enough to grab.

He'd manoeuvred them towards the side of the path so when he grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up, he turned and pushed her against a wide tree trunk. She startled at his proximity and he gave her a dirty grin as he let his hands press against her. He couldn't really feel her tits through her coat but he figured he'd be able to when they went back inside.

"Nott, let me go!"

"Come on, Cala, don't be that way," he wheedled.

"I won't give you the Christmas present I bought for you if you don't let me go," she countered. Her face was rosy and flushed from the snowball fight. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, stealing her first kiss.

"Can't I just have you for Christmas and we'll call it square?" he asked.

She shoved hard against his chest then pulled back and punched him in the jaw. It caught him so off guard that he fell backwards, freeing her.

"Don't you ever touch me again, you disgusting pervert or I'll hex your bits into a snowdrift!" She turned and stomped away, her boots throwing wet, melted snow at him where he still lay stunned. 

As she picked up her purchases, he scrambled to his feet. She dashed off quickly to put some distance between them. He called out after her, "Am I still getting that Christmas gift?"


End file.
